In recent years, imaging apparatuses equipped with an image stabilization function have become common, and their performance has been improved. Therefore, photographers have become able to perform hand-held shooting without being careful of, in particular, camera shake, even for a scene where a subject is dark.
Accordingly, apparatuses are available that cope with severe blurring with a large amplitude, such as with walking, that cannot be corrected conventionally.
As an example, an imaging apparatus described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open patent Publication No. 2014-126860) includes: an imaging optical system that includes a correction optical system, a variable magnification lens, and a focus lens; an imaging unit that captures a subject image; a focal length detection unit that detects a focal length; a subject distance detection unit that detects a subject distance; a walking shooting determination unit that determines whether a user is walking on the basis of a shake amount; a sensitivity generation unit that generates the sensitivity of the correction optical system on the basis of a determination result of the walking shooting determination unit, the focal length, and the subject distance; a correction amount calculation unit that calculates a correction amount of the correction optical system on the basis of the shake amount and the sensitivity; and a control unit that drives the correction optical system according to the correction amount. The sensitivity generation unit generates the sensitivity by limiting the subject distance, the focal length, or a range of the sensitivity when it is determined that a user of the imaging apparatus is walking. This allows image blurring to be stably corrected even in shooting while walking.